Love Triangle
by xxx.angelicdevil.xxx
Summary: After the assumed death of Terra, Raven and BB has gotten really close. Now, she is revived. What will happen to the three Titans? Who will BB choose? (Pretend that the episode Birthmark never happened). Pairings: BBRae BBTerra
1. Time to Move On

**I do not own the Teen Titans or anyone else in my story... not yet, anyways.**

Beast Boy just couldn't forget her. Sure she had betrayed him, but he loved her nevertheless. After all, she did turn on Slade at last minute and sacrifice her own life for theirs. He never told her this, but he loved her. Now, it is too late. Beast Boy took it quite hard. For the first few weeks of her death, he stayed in his room. He didn't brush his teeth, shower, eat, or even crack a smile for about three weeks or so. He was a mess, and all for that one girl by the name of Terra. He would have stayed that way too, if it weren't for a girl named Raven.

"Beast Boy? May I come in?" she asked in her usual monotone voice, although there was a hint of obvious concern in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Beast Boy from under his covers.

Raven slowly opened the door, carefully balancing a tray of tofu in her hands. The room was a mess. She found Beast Boy lying in bed with what seemed to be a permanent frown. "BB, you've really got to eat."

"I don't feel like eating," he murmured.

"Not even tofu?" asked Raven.

"No."

"If you don't eat, you're going to die!"

"Let me die, then!" exploded Beast Boy. "At least then I could join Terra."

"I know that you were really close to Terra, but it's time to move on. We're working on a cue to reverse the effect, anyway. Best thing to do is to just keep your chin up and hope for the best."

Beast Boy knew she was right, but he just couldn't move on. "No. I can't."

"Beast Boy, eat!"

"No."

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Eat!" With that, she shoved a spoonful of tofu into his mouth. She calmed down. "I can't force you to do anything, but I really suggest you get your act together. No offense, but you reek." She left his room.

Beast Boy's first instinct was to toss that tray of tofu into the trash, but he suddenly came face to face with the mirror and took a good look at himself. The sparkle from his green eyes was gone. His pointy ears drooped. His hair was flat, tangled, and damp.

"Dude, I really let myself go!" He looked back at the tray and ate the remainder of the tofu. He realized how hungry he was. "Raven's right. I reek!" He walked into the bathroom, took a long shower, feeling completely refreshed. He cleaned his teeth and everything else, wearing a smile for the first time in three weeks.

"Friends!" exclaimed the every perky Starfire. "Friend Beast Boy is back!"

"My god, we were so worried!" sighed Robin. "You okay?"

"It's good to see you again, man!" said Cyborg, slapping him on the back. "Got over... you-know-who?"

"Yeah, I'm great!" said Beast Boy. He looked at Raven who showed one of her rare smiles. "It's time to move on." He mouthed 'thank you' to Raven and went back to being the Beast Boy he always was.

**Ok. That was my first chappie. X) Keep in mind that i will notcontinue unless people review! ;)**


	2. The Walk

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1**

Four years have passed since Terra's assumeddeath. All the Titans were in their twenties, now. Starfire and Robin married, as did Raven and Beast Boy. Ever since the day Raven convinced Beast Boy to move on, they were really close. Finally, Beast Boy proposed to Raven and eventually married her. Life was going great. Ever since the assumed death of Slade, crime rate has been quite low. Once in a while, a robber will be trying to rob a bank, but that's all. One day, something happened.

Robin and Starfire were taking a walk around the block. It was a beautiful spring day. There was a gentle breeze playing with their hair. The sun was shining brightly. On the way, Starfire bumped into an old man.

"Oops. Pardon me," giggled Starfire.

"Quite all right, young lady," said the man in a suspiciously suave voice. It was smooth and persuasive, kind of familiar. "You are... the ever so famous Teen Titans, correct? It's such a pleasant surprise to bump into you!"

"Um, thanks," said Robin suspiciously.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I am... erm... Charles... Gonzalez. I am a scientist, finding cures for different things. I have recently discovered a cure for your dear friend Terra. Quite a tragic incident she's been through, eh?"In his hand was a small vial.

"Oh, joyous! Terra shall now be cured of the turning to rock disease!" screamed Starfire.

"How do we know that this is the cure?" asked Robin suspiciously.

"Observe," said Charles. He took a small odd shaped pebble from his pocket. "Looks like a rock, but really a fly that has been through the same as your dear friend." He then opened a vial. "A drop will do." He put a drop on the rock, and the outer part rock part suddenly melted, revealing a fly which flew away instantly. "It's all yours, free."

Robin was still a bit suspicious.

"Come on, Robin! He has already proved that it works," whined Starfire.

"Fine, we'lllook atit. Thanks," he said.

When Starfire and Robin were out of sight, 'Charles' zipped open his attire to reveal none other than... Slade! "Soon," he said. "Soon."

**OMG! What is Slade up to? You will soon see! ;) It's a short chapter, but it's suspenseful. Unfortunately, most of my chapters are short, but put together, it will be a nice long story. Hope you enjoy and plz review. Again, I will only continue if you review.**


	3. Back Home and Explanations

**Disclaimer: You know...**

"Friends! We are home from our glorious walk!" screamed Starfire, "and we have some excellent news!"

"Guys, this old guy came up to me and gave me this vial. He says that this will cure Terra," explained Robin.

"Yeah! Let's use it, then!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I'm not so sure," said Raven. "How do we know that that's the real cure?"

"The elderly man of wrinkles proved it to us by using an abhorrent insect that has been through the same stage as Terra," explained Starfire.

"I'm still not sure," insisted Raven. The fact that the vial may not work was not the only reason she didn't want to use it. If it did work, Terra would be cured and there will be serious changes... including the relationship between her and Beast Boy. Raven knew that she was being selfish and greedy, but she loved Beast Boy.

"Best to just try it," said Cyborg. "We're not getting anywhere right now anyway."

"Let us tell this wondrous news to friend Beast Boy! He will surely..." started Starfire.

"NO!" Everyone looked at Raven. She didn't usually make loud outbursts like that."I mean, let's surprise him."

They all shrugged and agreed to surprise Beast Boy.

"To the lab!"

**I know, another extremely short chapter. I'm used to writing long stories with short chapters, but if anybody is really bothered by the fact, please review, and if enough people review, I will change my writing style a bit. Again, review, or there won't be a third chappie!**


	4. Revived

**Disclaimer: You know... blah blah blah...**

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this? This is risky. It could make a turn for the worse," protested Raven.

"Friend Raven, all we could do is wish for the best," replied Starfire.

Carefully, Cyborg poured a drop on Terra's statue. Suddenly, light shone from inside the statue. It started to crumble.

"No!" exclaimed Cyborg. "She's going to crumble!"

"Wait," replied Robin excitedly. "The outside rock part is crumbling. That means that the inside... is flesh!"

"Joyous!" screamed Starfire.

"Mm hm," added Raven. This is it. There are going to be some big changes. Finally, all the rock had been crumbled, revealing Terra in flesh! Her eyes were closed, her angelic blond hair flying. Suddenly, they burst open. Terra sank to her knees, a few cuts and bruises visible from the previous battle. "I'm... free."

The lab was silent. Terra was inspecting every aspect of her body, making sure it was real and she was not dreaming. The silence was broken when a certain green boy walked down, yawning. Beast Boy, being slightly lazy was sleeping through the whole process.

"Dude, what's going on? Did Cy make explosive waffles agai-" He was cut short by the sight of Terra. "No. Way."

"Beast Boy! Terra has awakened! You must be overjoyed!" screamed Starfire.

"Beast Boy," gasped Terra. She put her arms around Beast Boy.

"Terra," replied Beast Boy. He hugged back.

"Terra, I'm afraid that things have changed since you have last come," interrupted a monotone but evidently annoyed cold voice. It was obviously Raven.

"What do you mean, Raven?" asked Terra, confused.

"You see," started Beast Boy. "Oh, this is going to be really hard to explain..."

"Beast Boy and I married," said Raven curtly.

"Beast Boy?" asked Terra, cocking her head at him. "Is this true?"

"Yes, but I still love you. Nothing is going to change that," he told Terra.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Raven. A few things exploded in the background. "You said nothing will change our relationship!"

"I'm sorry, Raven. I really am," apologized Beast Boy. "That was when we thought Terra was gone for good. I still love you too, but I don't want to turn my back on her. I don't know... I..."

Raven's eyes had tears in them, but she didn't let any of her teammates see. The only one who noticed was Beast Boy, and he bit his lip. "Raven..."

Things were exploding in the background. Raven's emotions were getting out of control. "Eep! shrieked Starfire as a flying pan missed her by an inch. Raven saw that she could not hide her emotions, and it would be best if she just left the tower.

"If you truly choose her over me, I will not get in your way." With that, Raven changed into a raven and flew out the tower.

"Raven... no," whispered Beast Boy.

Slade watched all this underground, in his lair, smiling. Everything was going according to plan.

**I know. It's another rather short chapter, but plz appreciate the fact that I am updating quickly. Thank you for all who reviewed, and by the way, Tidiku, the fluff will show in the later chapters, near the end, after the action. Plz continue to review, and I will continue to update quickly if you do. Thanx!**


	5. New Apprentice

**Disclaimer: ... same old, same old.**

It has been two years since Ravenflew away. Beast Boy took it especially hard. He vowed he would not marry anyone again, in case she would return like Terra did. Terra did not approve of this, but he didn't care. Finally, after about four more years, he gave up. He loved Raven, but knew it was time to move on, again.

"That's what Raven would have told me to do," thought Beast Boy. "Move on." Therefore, one day, he asked Terra to marry him. They married and were happy for two years. Of course, Beast Boy never forgot Raven. He was happy, but part of his heart was still empty.

One day, the alarm rang. It was urgent. Slade was back! "That's... that's impossible!" sputtered Terra. "He's dead."

"Slade," muttered Robin. He clenched his fist around thin air as if it were Slade's throat. "I'll get you this time."

"He's causing trouble in the north of Jump City," said Cyborg.

The Titans hopped in the T-Car and drove north. There, Slade and his minions were blasting random places, as if trying to find something.

"Not so fast, Slade," said Robin. "Titans... go!"

Instantly, the robots stood in front of Slade and started battling the Titans. By the time all of them were either blasted by starbolts, sonic cannons, crushed by rocks, crushed by green elephants, or hit by electric disks, their path to Slade was clear.

"Congratulations, Titans. Quite impressive, but not enough," smirked Slade.

"What do you mean?" growled Robin. "Stand up and fight!"

"Me? Fight?" chuckled Slade coldly. "Not unless it is absolutely necessary. My new apprentice will fight you."

"Oh, come on!" groaned Cyborg. "All your apprentices have failed... no offense, Terra and Rob."

"Whatever. So, who's this new apprentice?" asked Terra, her eyes glowing yellow and ready to fight.

"I wouldn't raise my weapons just yet, Titans," said Slade nonchalantly. "I'm sure you have met Raven." Before the Titans could say anything, a rather familiar looking girl with shoulder-length violet hair and indigo eyes stepped out of the smoke. She was wearing the same clothes Slade was, not including the mask. Although she looked familiar, this girl's eyes were icy and dark, unlike the bright indigo eyes fromsix years ago. Her pale skin was paler than ever. "Hello... 'friends.'"

**Yay! Another suspenseful chappie done! X) I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me wonderful comments. Keep reviewing! I love to hear your thoughts! D**


	6. A Fight With Friends

**Disclaimer: ...**

"Hello... 'friends.'" said Raven. "Remember me?"

"Raven?" gasped Beast Boy. "Why?"

"I think both of us know perfectly why," replied Raven coldly. She flew into the air, black energy gathering around several objects and they rose to the air with her. She flung them at the Titans.

"Titans...go!" repeated Robin. Everyone dodged the attacks, and Robin caught one and flung it back. Raven broke it with her bare hands, and turned the metal object to ashes.

"Whoa! She's gotten good," remarked Cyborg.

"I've been training," said Raven.

A starbolt formed in Starfire's hand, but it was obvious that she did not want to shoot it. "Raven, I really do not wish to fight you. You have been a sister to me those past years," explained Starfire meekly. "I merely wish to-" Without the time to finish, Raven blasted black energy at her, causing her to shriek and fly backwards (not by her own will).

"You always were the stupid one," smirked Raven. "The naïve goody-goody-two shoes. Puh-leeze!... a sister?"

Cyborg got angry and shot his sonic cannon at her. However, she managed to dodge every attempt and flip right in front of him, kicking him in the stomach. He fell backwards.

"What's the matter?" laughed Raven coldly. "You've been unusually slow, lately. Have you been gaining weight? Too much meat, eh?" Raven smirked as Cyborg blushed and looked self-consciously at his body.

Still angry about what she had done to Starfire, Robin leaped out and started fighting Raven martial arts style. They were dodging, blocking, and attacking for a few moments. Finally, Robin pinned her. However, Raven just grinned and her eyes glowed black. "You seem to forgetmy darkabilities, boy blunder." Raven's eyes glowed black. Objects rose behind the two of them and hit Robin painfully.

"Raven, you do NOT want to work with him. I've made the mistake and experienced nothing but pain," explained Terra as calmly as she could, though her hands glowed bright yellow in self defense.

"Maybe that's because you were weak," shot Raven. Her hands glowed black as Terra leaped onto a boulder and flew to the air. Once the girls were at the same height, Terra shot a couple of rocks at Raven while Raven blocked them with her dark force field. She managed to shoot a rock back at Terra. Caught unaware, Terra fell off her boulder and to the ground.

Raven noticed that the only Beast Boy was not taking part in the action.

"What's the matter, coward?"

"I don't want to fight you, Raven," said Beast Boy. "I still don't."

"Oh, and why not?" asked Raven.

"I want to talk," replied Beast Boy solemnly.

"Alright then. Let's talk. Heard you and Terra got married. Life going good, huh?"

"I'm happy, but I never forgot you. The only reason I married Terra was because you were assumed dead," said Beast Boy. "The only reason is because that's what you would have said. You would have said to move on. That's exactly what I did. I moved on. The truth is... I really love you, too. I still love Terra, and don't want to betray her, but I love you. I love both of you."

Raven's heart softened, and for a few moments, her eyes regained their shine, and she looked at Beast Boy sympathetically.

"Apprentice, I command you to finish him!" shouted Slade, nearby.

"Raven, if you're really evil and have no more mercy in your heart, I will not force you to come back. If you really think of Slade as your master, and want to kill me, then I will not fight you back. Go on." As he said, Beast Boy did not move. He just stood their casually, waiting for Raven to strike. However, as he expected, Raven didn't. She held a rather large gun, given to her by Slade, her hands trembling. Her heart had softened completely and was the old Raven again.

**Yay! Plz review. Sorry my chappies are kinda short, but plz enjoy them nevertheless! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and PLZ keep reviewing! I love hearing your comments, positive or negative. Also, plz review on whether BB should choose Raven or Terra. I'm not sure, so I'll let you vote! Majority will rule, and keep in mind once again that i will not continue unless you review. Thanx again! **


	7. Victory

**Disclaimer: XP**

"I... I can't,"Raven whispered softly. "I love you."

"That's what I hoped," said Beast Boy smiling.

"APPRENTICE! I command you to finish him!" screamed Slade.

"No," said Raven. Slade tossed Raven aside. "All right, then. If you won't finish him, I will." He and Beast Boy started battling. Eventually, Slade managed to pin Beast Boy. Beast Boy tried to get up, but Slade put his foot on Beast Boy, with his gun in his hand. "Say good-bye, Titan."

"NOOOOO!" screamed Raven. Out of fury, she ran to Slade, jumped into the air, and swiped the gun out of his hand, crushing it as she had done with the metal objects, earlier. She then surrounded energy around several objects around her, and flung them all at Slade. However, Slade jumped into the air, and the objects all landed in a pile, missing Slade. Slade landed on top of the pile and fought Raven.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" growled Slade.

"Should have known sooner," replied Raven.

"Need help, Raven?" asked Beast Boy. The remaining Titans gained consciousness again.

"Sure," said Raven. Raven flung more objects at Slade. Slade dodged every attempt. but was later greeted by starbolts, sending pain through his skull as they were shot at his mask. He fell through the air, and was blasted by a sonic cannon while there.

When he landed on his feet, several rocks around him glowed yellow and were shot at him, forcefully. Then, he was greeted by Robin's bo staff that flung him into the air and onto the tail of a green kangaroo.

The kangaroo used the tail like a bat and pretended Slade was a ball. "Home run," grinned Beast Boy as he transformed back to human form.

Slade was back into the air, and black energy surrounded him. He was lifted high above ground and dropped. It may have made a normal man unconscious or even dead, but Slade was strong and armoured with metal. He was pained, but still able to fight. However, the thing that made him flee was that a piece of his mask fell off. Slade gasped and quickly covered it with his hands.

"You may have won, Titans, but I will be back," said Slade. He stepped into the shadows.

**Again, thanx for all ur reviews. I need more votes on whether BB should choose Raven and Terra. Keep reviewing!**


	8. Romance and Arguments

**Disclaimer: ...**

"Nooo!" exclaimed Robin. "Slade escaped again!"

"Do not worry, friend Robin," said Starfire. "We will surely do the kicking of the rear next time!"** (She means that they will kick his butt, next time).**

"Thanks, Starfire. I could always count on you," said Robin. He smiled awkwardly at her, which she returned sweetly.

Meanwhile, Raven and Terra were still discussing the issue with Beast Boy.

"He's mine, Raven. Face it," said Terra. "You betrayed us and you think he's going to marry you again?"

"Well, I was always there for him, before. After you betrayed him and was presumed dead, he was a wreck. It was me who made him the Beast Boy he is today. Besides, I married him first," protested Raven.

"So what?" asked Terra. "Hehad feelings for mefirst."

"Terra, he didn't even know you at first. You weren't even a Titan at first," Raven remarked.

"Who cares? When I became one, he liked me," said Terra.

"How do you know he didn't like me before he knew you?"challenged Raven.

"If he did like you, he certainly didn't show it."

"So? How do you know he didn't show it when we didn't know you yet?"

"If he showed it then and not afterwards, doesn't that tell you that he liked you but prefered me over you? He only married you because he thought I was dead."

"He only married you because he thought _I _was gone," said Raven.

"Rae, face it. He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Be quiet, y'all!" said Cyborg, feeling left out in this romance talk. "Enough mush! Let's settle this in the tower.

That was a very good idea, because Starfire and Robin looked slightly tired from their conversation. Beast Boy was red with embarrassment and looked like he was thinking real hard... that hardly ever happens. Cyborg was steaming at the head, feeling completely left out and ignored.

"Heh heh..." chuckled Terra and Raven. "Very good idea."

**Okay. I know this is apointless actionless chapter, but I basically wrote it as a last chance for you readers to decide whether BB should choose Raven or Terra. I gave pretty supportive reasons for choosing both in Terra and Rae's little argument, and it will be up to you to choose. Majority will rule, so if I pick the person that you didn't choose, plz don't be too upset. I promise that BB will choose in the next chapter. Thnx! Review.**


	9. Conversation with Terra

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...**

All the Titans returned to their tower, and Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were huddled in a small room, discussing the Raven vs. Terra situation at hand. Raven and Terra were dying to know their decision, but they kept quiet and made Raven promise she wouldn't read their minds (though Terra kept urging her to). Finally, Beast Boy made up his mind. They all came out of the room. He looked very tired from thinking too hard. He wasn't really used to thinking at all.

"Friend Raven and friend Terra," announced Starfire. "Beast Boy has made his decision."

"Y'all promise not to get upset if he doesn't choose you?" questioned Cyborg.

Raven and Terra nodded their heads.

"Alright BB. The spotlight is yours," said Robin.

"I want to talk to Terra first," said Beast Boy. "Privately." Terra and Beast Boy went into the small room.

"Listen," whispered Beast Boy. "You're really nice. You were always there for me. You supported and filled my heart, and you're the second person I've ever loved. The key word is _second_."

Terra listened intensively, knowing that she was being rejected. She hung her head down. "Go on."

"To tell you the truth, I had feelings for Raven way back then, when I was a teenager. I don't know why, but I did. She was beautiful in a unique way and had a sense of humor, even though she was not attempting to show it. That is why I always attempted to joke with her... though she never got or liked my jokes. I wanted her to like me... but I chose the wrong way to get her to like me. Raven is a unique person. She needs to be understood and understand others... not joke around with people. I did not know it at that time. I just wanted her to be happy and laugh. I gave up hoping she'll like me soon afterwards... and then I met you. Unlike Raven, you are energetic and you are not as dark as Raven. I gave up on Raven and started having feelings for you. You accepted me and we were happy until Slade got in our way. Then, there was a time when we were enemies, a time when I was deeply saddened. Then, you decided to turn your back on Slade and sacrificed yourself for us. When you turned to stone, I've got to admit that I was a wreck. Raven helped me to get back to life, and ever since, I loved her once again. I realized that joking around with her was not the right way to have her return her feelings towards me. I realized that I needed to understand her... our differences. I finally understood everything about her, what she loves, hates, needs. According to her, I was the first person ever to understand her in such a way. We married."

Beast Boy thought dreamily for a long time. "The thing is, if you did not go on Slade's side, you would have never turned to stone, and I would have never understood Raven. She would have never went on Slade's side either, and you and I would probably be happy together. You brought us closer together and farther apart at the same time. I love you, but I loved Raven first. I'm really sorry, Terra." He sighed deeply, and his ears suddenly perked up. "Whoa... when was the last time I ever talked so emotionally... and longy?"

Terra giggled in spite of everything. "Thanks, BB. I totally understand. I never knew. She gave him a quick squeeze on the hand and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "May you and Raven have a good future."

"Really? Thanks sooooooooooo much for understanding. You're the best."

Terra walked out optimistically, and he called Raven in. Beast Boy was very relieved. "Whew, the hard part is over. Now, this part is fun."

Raven glided in. "Okay, talk to me."

**There you go, Raven fans. Like I said, majority would win, and from my reviews, almost everyone picked Raven. Since there was some1 who picked Terra, I tried to make her look as good and understanding as possible. In my next chapter, Raven and BB will have their conversation. Keep reviewing, every1!**


	10. A Romantic Ending

**Disclaimer: You know...**

"Raven..." said Beast Boy smiling awkwardly. "I-"

"Okay, Beast Boy," interrupted Raven. "If you're going to reject me, I suggest you do it quickly and without any mush nonsense. I'm not going to cry or run away like I did before."

"No, Raven..." said Beast Boy. "I love you."

"See? I knew he would – what did you say?"

"I love you, Rae. I like Terra, but I love you," said Beast Boy.

"BB..." whispered Raven, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to continue, but couldn't find her voice. "BB..." she tried again, her voice croaking. "I... love you too."

"You see, Raven, I loved you even before I ever met Terra. You are beautiful in your own mysterious way. You're even funny, though you seriously don't want to show it. You never liked me, then, though," said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry, but that's because you were an immature idiot at that time."

"Hey!"

"Never mind."

"Then, when I met Terra, I gave up trying to impress you with my brilliant jokes..."

"More like pitiful," interrupted Raven.

"Whatever. Then, when she betrayed us, later turned her back to Slade, and went temporarily turned to stone, as you know, I really let myself go. You put my act together again. I finally realized that to impress you, I don't need any brilliant... or pitiful or whatever jokes. I need to understand you, because you're really unique. We finally understood each other and married. You were the first person I've ever felt in such a way. Whoa. I'm talking emotionishly and longy again! Sweet!" said Beast Boy.

Raven gave another one of her rare smiles and looked into Beast Boy's eyes, and Beast Boy gazed at hers. "How did Terra take it?" asked Raven.

"She was actually pretty cool with it. She was kind of glum at first, but after I talked, she was really understanding," replied BB relieved.

"That's nice," said Raven.

Meanwhile, above the dreamy couple, Robin and Starfire were sitting on the roof, gazing at the beautiful sunset that made Starfire's skin and hair godly, looking more orange than it already was. "This setting of the sun... it is beautiful," said Starfire.

"Sure is," agreed Robin. "Like you."

Starfire giggled as Robin tickled her chin with her hair. He then stroked it and hugged her close to him. They were holding hands. They leaned in and broke into a deep and passionate kiss. Their eyes were closed. Each wanted so much to open them, but was afraid that if they did, the moment would not last. They were reluctant to surrender to reality, but they finally let go for air.

"Starfire, I love you," said Robin.

"I love you as well," said Starfire joyfully.

"It's getting late," said Robin. "The sun already set. We better go. Good night, Star."

"Yes, may you have a pleasant night," replied Starfire.

They started to walk away, but found that they couldn't. They were stuck to each other like magnets.

"Robin? Is it okay if we sleep in your room?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," said Robin. They walked together to the direction of Robin's room and fell asleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven were still talking romantically to each other about random things. Suddenly, Beast Boy glanced at his watch. "Is it me or is time going way slowly? It's only six o'clock!"

"Beast Boy? You're reading it upside-down," said Raven.

"Oops..." said Beast Boy, chuckling awkwardly. "Silly me." He flipped his watch around. "Dude! It's like midnight!" screamed Beast Boy. "We are like so dead!"

They crept quietly to their rooms and to bed and laid there for a long two hours, but neither of them was able to sleep. Then, they rose from their beds, out of their rooms and onto the roof.

"Beast Boy!"

"Raven!"

"What are you doing?" they asked in unison.

"I couldn't sleep," they replied in unison again.

"I just wanted to watch the stars," they relied in unison yet again. "Whoa. This is freaking me out."

They were quiet for a moment and sat down to watch the stars. It was beautiful. "Raven, this is kinda mushy, but the stars are like all the people, living today. You are the North Star, shining bigger and brighter than all the others, and that 's me... the one very close to the North Star... and that's Terra, next to me, but you're closer and brighter," explained Beast Boy.

"I think that's Star and Rob," said Raven pointing to another direction. They were two other stars, extremely close to each other.

"Yeah, it just might be," said Beast Boy. They examined the stars for a very long time and soon fell asleep under the stars, on the roof, their arms wrapped around each other like Robin and Starfire's.

_**The End**_

**That sniff was my last sniff chapter. I'm really going to miss writing this story. I had a great time and enjoyed it a lot. I will soon be posting more stories, hopefully as successful as this. I want to thank all of my reviewers. You're the best! They include warprince2000, lovex3spell, stella-s55, Kay Jay8, teentitantruefriend, Tidiku, and nibbles. Hugs wonderful reviewers Bye!**


End file.
